


Reese the puppy

by duckydoesthings



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckydoesthings/pseuds/duckydoesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small drabble from my high school au for AC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese the puppy

I had slight inspiration and boom.

Life had been very difficult as of late. A funeral wrecked the Frye family, throwing the young twins in fits of weird hormones.

While Evie felt sadness for her lost father, she was the older twin and held her emotions inside, being strong for her family.

Jacob on the other hand… he was a mess. Throwing fits over small things and getting in constant trouble by getting in fights. Not even putting him in sports helped.

"Jacob, Evie… Please come here.” Linda Frye called from the mud room, all dressed up from work. Both four year olds walked to their mother, curious as to why they were summoned. “Put on your shoes and coats. We’re going on a trip.”

Jacob’s eyes lit up. “Where we going mom?”

“Its a secret, sweetie. Now hurry up.” Linda stated, watching her children slip on their shoes and coats. Once they were all ready, she ushered them out of their home and to the car.

“Mommy, where we going?” Jacob asked again, as he was being buckled.

“Jakey, stop asking!” Evie snapped, shooting him a glare.

“Evie, dont be rude.” Their mom finished buckling the boy before closing the door and walked around the car to the drivers seat.

“Yeah Evie. Don’t be rooood!”

“MOM! JACOB IS BEING MEAN!” Evie whined as Jacob reached over to cover her mouth. His reach was too short.

“Jacob! Evie! Both of you knock it off. I’ll cancel this trip.”

That shut them up.

Jacob swung his legs and looked at the seat in front of him, where his mom sat. “Can we watch Pirate Jake?”

"I wanna see Princess Sofia!”

“Jake!”

“Sofia”

Linda turned around in her seat with a glare and a frown. “I send you both to your room with no movie if you both keep fighting.”

Again the two quieted down, staying quiet even when the mother started driving. Monster’s Inc. started playing on the screen, keeping the two toddlers quiet for the ride.

Once the car stopped for good, the Frye family found themselves in front of a pet adoption clinic. Instantly Evie gasped and tried to look at the animals. Jacob couldnt see.

Again, Linda turned in her seat to see her children, this time without the frown. Her face was more serene. “Rules! Stay together. Im trusting you two, and if I catch you two apart, we leave immediately.”

The two nodded, hanging on every world.

"Jacob, dont put your fingers in the cages. These animals will bite.”

“Where are we, mommy?”

Linda turned to her son and gave him a slightly sad look. “At a pet adoption agency, sweetie. I want the two of you to pick out a pet that you both promise to take care of.”

Evie’s eyes lit up. “Can we get a kitty?!”

"I want a puppy.” Jacob complained, throwing his lips into a pout.

Linda sighed. “Children, listen. If you two dont agree, Ill just bring you back home and you wont get anything.”

“Yes mommy.” Both twins replied at the same time.

Getting out of the car, Linda unbuckled both kids and helped them out of the car. They both grabbed each other’s hand and waited patiently for their mom, before heading into the store.

“Welcome to Adopt A Pet! How may I help you?” A soft voiced blond male asked, smiling at the two kids.

“Im Linda Frye and these are my two kids, Jacob and Evie. We’re here to find a family pet."

Jacob instantly pulled his sister over to the plexiglass shield to look at the animals beyond.

"What kind are you looking for?”

“Whatever my kids choose, but it has to be good with kids, obviously.”

The clerk nodded and swung open the plexiglass door where the twins stood and ushered them through. “Every animal beyond this gate is potty trained and house ready.”

Evie spotted a fluffy calico cat, pulling her twin to the cage. Jakey what about this one!

Jacob pulled his hand away and crossed his arms. "I wanna puppy"

The girl frowned at him. "Mommy said we need to agree."

"But Evieeeeeeeee. I wanna puppy." He pushed out his lip and gave her a big puppy look, knowing that was one thing she couldnt stand.

It wasnt two seconds after he gave her that look, before she sighed and stamped off to the dog section.

Jacob went cage to cage, looking at each puppy, trying to decide which one he wanted more. The last cage he visited was a runt Pomeranian with a mix of black orange and white fur.

"Evie look!" The girl walked over and saw the small dog, clearly seeing the joy on her brother's face. Not that she thought of it at the time -of course being only four- but allowing Jacob to get the dog might help him get over the death of their father.

Twelve Years Later.

A pair of feet stook out from out of the blanket, giving the fluffy dog reason to lick the bare skin. Jacob snorted, his foot twitching. The only place he was ticklish was on his feet and only Reese knew the secret.

"okay okay." The teen sat up and scooped the dog into his arms. "I spoil you too much, Reese Piece-y."


End file.
